


Deans Kryptonite

by AlaskaNwilliams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, PWP without Porn, Passionate Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Wincest - Freeform, dom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaNwilliams/pseuds/AlaskaNwilliams
Summary: You're being hypnotized by a particularly twisted Demon when Sam and Dean come save you. Deans an ass to you for a whole six months before the sexual tension is finally solved.I suck at descriptions but this is mainly smut. Like a lot of smut. Enter if you dare.





	Deans Kryptonite

Coffee trickled out of the undersized white mug, you grumbled to yourself, wiping your arms off with a paper towel and throwing it in the trash can to the right of you. You let out a hefty sigh, putting the beverage on a silver platter and stumbling in your heels to make it to the bastards living room. You'd accepted your situation a long time ago. 

For years you had blindly followed this mans orders, no matter how much you fought it, your body wouldn't allow you to disobey. You were forced to do unspeakable things with an unspeakable being. You did your best to please him, but often you found yourself being hypnotized to kiss his feet for your clumsy indiscretions. For almost 1,000 days you bowed down to the ruler of the house. You had prayed many times for someone to come save you, but you were losing your faith. After all, when you've been a slave for so long, your bound to forget what freedom felt like.

"Here you are master" Your smile was genuine, but your spine beheld chills at the mere thought of being so close to an abomination like him. He grinned back, placing his fingers on the lower of your back. "Good girl. Why don't you give your king a kiss"

Your mind screamed no, as always, but you couldn't control your own actions as you bent forward, breasts dangling in your nightie, and pecked his salivated lips. You could feel the bile climbing up your throat, it pushed back down easily per usual. You always figured it was a part of his hypnosis, it controlled your body so it must have some sort of hold on your precious digestive system. The pads of his sweat covered fingers slipped down your back to your exposed bum, giving it a light wack. Your thoughts exploded into absolute terror and panic. Rarely did he choose to be rough with you, maybe out of mercy, but when he was, it was something only a demon could think of. Tears welled up as he traced the scars on the back of your thighs, a deep chuckle rumbling through his chest. 

Suddenly the door burst open, causing you to scream in horror as two giants bombarded your living space with guns. "Don't touch her perv" The shorter mans voice rang through the air like a stick of dynamite. You whimpered as your owner did the exact opposite, pulling you into his side and sticking his slimy tongue in your ear, whispering obscenities. 

You were humiliated. Standing in front of two men, wearing nothing but a black slip and heels, practically consenting to your rapist as he slipped his palm to the back of your head and yanked down roughly. "Or what?" He hissed back. You wanted to beg for them to help you, you wanted to scream for this to stop, but no matter how much you thought about it, your will power got the best of you. Your mouth in turn begged for your master to touch you. The tall man locked eyes with you as you spoke lies, his brows furrowed in disgust before he returned his gaze to your oh so gracious owner. He began speaking a foreign language before a black cloud dissipated into the vents.

It felt like you could breathe again, as a weight was lifted off your body and you fell to the ground, curling into a ball and taking in heavy amounts of oxygen. You clutched your hand to your chest, trying to regain Balance in your mind. Everything was so scrambled. You were so confused, yet so angry with yourself for allowing such awful things to happen to you. 

"You okay?" That voice made you shiver, it was low and assertive, it begged for submission. You had to double check with yourself that you weren't under mind control by another man. You'd never felt so comforted in your life. There were so many emotions coursing through your veins, you began to sob.

Suddenly, stubble ran across your shoulder as a pair of strong biceps pulled you into a warm chest. You whimpered, curling your fingers into the forest green jacket and letting out all of the horrors you were forced to witness and act on. "I couldn't stop it!" You cried, feeling as though you got the wind knocked out of you once again. "I know" It was barely heard, that soft whisper, but thank god it was. The ease of that kind voice, wrapped you up in all its warmth and safety and gradually you calmed down. 

Before you knew it however, the grasp was gone and so were the men. You were alone, with the dead body of your own personal devil.

~~~~~~~~

"What the hell Dean?!" Sam hissed out the rhetorical statement as he followed his guarded brother to the impala, waving his gun in the air expressing pure confusion and frustration.

"What Sam?" Deans voice was cold and closed off as he stuck the key in the ignition, his baby coming to life under his touch. Usually he'd grin at the sound of his sexy car starting up after a successful hunt, but this time he was too distracted to stop and appreciate his favorite belonging. 

"We can't just leave her" 

"Like hell we can't." His response was short lived as the brothers raced out of the drive way and to the motel. 

~~~~~~

The door handle clambered off the wood as Sam angrily slammed it shut, visibly trying to calm his emotions to a subtle wave instead of a raging storm. 

Dean fought his own stubbornness. He knew damn well that he shouldn't have left that poor girl by herself. He couldn't help it. He ran away from his feelings. It's what he did best. Her voice, that terrified shrill, and the way her body wracked with sobs, it tugged at his heart strings, and he'd never let a case infect his life. He'd never allow feelings to overcome his work. His head hung between his calloused palms as he tried to block out his brothers logic. There was no damn way he was gonna go back for that woman. He simply couldn't. It was against all his morals. He couldn't just pick her up and be a fucking hero. In fact, he was always the villain. Who was he to think that he could get her to stop crying, let alone set her up for a normal life? Hell he didn't even know what a normal life was. Guilt overcame his thoughts as he pulled on his hair and let out a frustrated scream before letting it all out on Sam. His poor Sammy.

"You know what Sam?! You're never gonna fucking make it in this world if you always go back for the weak. You're pathetic. You have no idea how to let go. Dad would be disappointed in you!"

Sam stumbled backwards, caught off guard before regaining his composure, and calmly answering "Im gonna go check on the girl, and if that makes me pathetic then so be it dean."

~~~~~~~~

Your throat was raw from screaming, although the cloth in your mouth surly clouded your efforts, you didn't give up hope. If God answered your prayers once, maybe he'd answer them again. Your wrists twisted under the rope, it burned but you couldn't help but try your hardest to get the hell out of the contraption. You gave up to easily last time. You had to give this your best shot. You could tell by the sickening voice by your ear, that it was the same entity in someone else's body as he explained "I told you, you're mine. Hypnotized or not, this..." His rough grasp on your cunt caused you to let out another agonized scream "is mine" . You wiggled your hips and knees, trying to break free from your bondage. Nothing seemed to work, his bum was firmly planted on your pelvis, assuring you couldn't get out even if you had strength. You couldn't help but wonder why me? Why of all the beautiful young females in this world, did he have to pick me to be his fucking slave.

~~~~~~~

Dean reluctantly pounded on the drivers side window. "I'm driving move." His brother obliged, clenching his teeth and curling his fingers, turning his knuckles white.

"You felt something." 

"Shut up Sammy." 

"You only run when you feel something Dean. I know you." Sam muttered, clutching the dashboard as the eldest ran a stop light and swerved into the other lane. They didn't speak another word until they arrived at your torture chamber. 

Deans body went rigid as he heard the most horrific blood curdling scream fall from your delicate lips. He shook his head quickly, trying to regain composure. He couldn't act out of rage, he'd lose. They slowly hiked up the stairs, as to keep quiet. Softly opening the bedroom door, only to find you flailing, bucking like a bull to get the demon off of you, his pants down, and your underwear being pulled to the side. Dean didn't think before he acted, which was rare when it came to hunts, but he didn't care. All he wanted was for that disgusting soul sucking demon to get his mangy hands off your body. He pulled out the colt lightning fast and shot the bastard right in the back of his head. Sam rushed to the headboard, untying the ropes and pulling out the bundle of cloth in your mouth. 

Dean casually walked over, pushing the body off of you and sitting on the bed, avoiding eye contact, guilty for leaving you in the first place. Your nimble body wrapped around him as you sobbed even harder than before. His nose graciously ran along your collar bone as he repeated the words "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" over and over again into your ear. He fought back his tears, yet another thing he'd never forgive himself for.

That day he promised to himself that he'd protect you, even if died in the process.

~~~~~~~~~~~

-6 months Later-

As you lay in Sams bed, reading a beginners book on witchcraft, you heard the garage door to the bunker opening, causing you to grin like a Cheshire Cat. Your practically flew into the air off the mattress before sliding on your socks into the library, nearly falling on your ass all because of a surge of excitement. Your two most favorite humans in the entire world emerged into your view, causing you to run like flash before pouncing onto Dean and squealing "YOURE BACK!" He let out a chuckle, tossing the keys on the table and burying his face into your hair. "Yeah we're back." His arms squeezed just a little tighter than either of you would like to admit. Sammy always gave you a gentle hug when they'd been gone for a long hunt, but Dean, it was like your little secret when his veins would pop out just a tad more as he encircled your waist with his strong forearms. 

You jumped down from the slightly less tall man, before turning to Sam and roughly pulling him by the waist into your embrace. He let out an unexpected "oof" before hugging you back and kissing the tippy top of your head. You looked up at him with a goofy smile, each other holding eye contact before you stood on your toes and pecked his cheek, thanking him for making it back safe.

Dean visibly tensed, not that you noticed. Just like you and Dean had your own little secret, so did him and his brother. Sam always caught the body language, the way his brothers fists would curl when you sat on the youngests lap, or how he'd bite his lip to the point of bleeding when you'd rush out like this, after a long hunt, in nothing but one of their button ups and long socks. They never mentioned it of course. Sam couldn't deny his love for you, and so he never made it a secret. He only waited for you to reciprocate. He felt bad for his brother, he knew Dean struggled with communicating his feelings, but he couldn't imagine a life in which he didn't get to kiss your forehead, or pinch your bum when you were being bratty. It had never gone past flirtation between the two of you, but you had an unspoken agreement, that out of respect for Dean, you wouldn't move forward until he was ready. Although you were quite innocent, and didn't really comprehend all the naughty things Sam Winchester wanted to do to you. 

Dean eventually filled his cue when he'd had enough of the passionate look you had been giving his brother, clearing his throat and slamming the duffel bag down on a table. 

You hopped up on the wooden platform, swinging your legs back and forth as you looked between the two of them. "So whatdya get this time?"

"Vampires." Dean answered gruffly. You deflated, he never seemed to notice how disappointed you'd get when he was closed off. Sam did however, and the more and more he saw it, the more he was becoming fed up with his brothers bullshit. "Oh, okay... Well I guess I'll get started on dinner then. I'm sure you guys are dying for home cooked food" you chirped, plopping down from the tall table and skipping into the kitchen to get started on some steak.

~~~~~~  
-3 days later-

"I'm an adult Dean! I can make my own decisions!" You hissed, slamming your jeans back into the suitcase that he had just so happened to throw right back out. 

"You're not going and that's final Y/N"

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm not a fucking child. It's been 6 months that I've been locked up in this damn place, all by my fucking self. I'm coming with you." Your face was surely red, and no doubt a vein was popping out on your temple. You hated how ugly you looked when you were angry, which is why you so often tried to keep your patience. However, you couldn't stand being at home by yourself anymore. The guys were always out on hunts, and you were stuck to your lonesome. You missed them like hell when they were gone, and you were for damn sure that they missed you even more, so what the hell was the problem with you going with them.

Dean picked up your suitcase and threw at the wall, causing you to take a step back. Yet you remained headstrong, shoulders squared back, lips in a thin line. "I will not allow you to leave Y/F/N. Its not safe!!" His voice carried, vibrating the walls, making your willpower waver. You loved it when he used that voice, when he told you what to do. He only ever talked to you like that. You knew exactly why. He wanted you to be safe. Usually, you'd submit by now, sigh angrily, and collapse on your bed. Any other day but today, you would've given in. Today, you wanted to break some boundaries. 

"What dean?! You don't want me to get hurt?! Because that usually means that you care about someone!" You hissed back. Your response cut him like a machete. Hurt flashed through his bright eyes, before he coldly responded "I don't." His shoulder bumped yours as he brushed past you, out of Sams room.

Your knees were weak, whole body shaking, as you collapsed onto the edge of the bed and placed your already tear stained face into the palms of your hands. Warm lips fell on your hair, as Sam tried to explain that Dean didn't mean it. But you were tired of hearing how much Dean supposedly cared about you, only for him to completely ignore your existence. You were so sick of it, for a second you actually thought about leaving. The thought dissipated as you remembered just how much you loved your boys, whether they loved you back or not. 

"Come on hun, lets watch some tv and calm down huh?" Sams voice was always so calm, it brought your emotions stability relentlessly. You curled into his chest and kissed his temple, as he gently traced your shoulder, pushing his t shirt off of it and giving it a soft peck before whispering "It'll be okay. He'll come around"

~~~~~~~~~~  
-2 hours later-

You couldn't help but giggle at Sams loud snoring. Over the past 6 months it brought you enough comfort to fall asleep. Not tonight however. You couldn't wrap your head around Deans words. That he "didn't care". Your heart stung every time you played a recap of his voice. 

You let out a hefty exhale, climbing out of the bed and shuffling to the kitchen. You grabbed a glass of water, thankful for the liquid after so much crying. You sipped on it, ruffling your hair and plopping a hand right to your forehead. "I hate my life." You grumbled to yourself. How utterly ridiculous of you to be so upset over one man, when you had a perfectly good one waiting on your snuggles. Granted, you knew damn well those two had shared some... intimate times on the road. There was no way they hadn't gotten physical, they barely had time to sleep, let alone find a girl to shag. Somewhere deep down, you just knew that you could all be happy together. You wanted nothing more.

You sighed, dumping the water into the sink and starting your journey back to Sam. You came to a stop however, as you noticed Deans door slightly open, something he never did. You waddled tiredly over to the crevice, and peaked in, finding him laying on his back, arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, muttering obscenities to himself. You placed a hand over your mouth, holding back a giggle. You never got to see him so relaxed, casual. He was always on edge. Sam claimed that he wasn't always a douchebag, that when they were on the road he was laid back. You didn't believe him until just now, as you saw his brother pick up a bottle of whiskey and place it to his lips.

"Hope you weren't planning on partying without me." You entered the room, crossing your arms and quirking an eyebrow. He spit out the liquor frantically, before cursing quietly to himself then pointing a finger at you "Don't scare me like that little girl."

Your tummy bursts with butterflies at the reference. You tried to hide your excitement but to no avail as he glanced at your nervous teeth biting into your lip. You quickly released, allowing your mouth to go back to its natural formation. 

"I'm sorry...I know that I'm a pain in the ass about leaving. I should be grateful for everything you guys have given me. I just... I hate being here alone." You looked down, twiddling your fingers and rocking on your heels before continuing "I'm gonna try to stop I promise." You didn't dare look up. You and dean had never apologized after an argument. You both understood that you were hardheaded, and stubborn. You were both too prideful. Usually you'd wake up the next morning and pretend like nothing had happened. However, the fact that you had let your dignity slip for just a moment, made his heart swell. His usual gruff voice came out velvety soft, encompassing you in warmth and comfort. "Come here Sweetheart"

You never disobeyed Dean, for a long time you really struggled with the thought that he had in fact hypnotized you, until you told him you weren't going to make him pie while you were cramping. You did as he asked, no matter what. You followed him blindly, but it was different from that bastard who kidnapped you. Dean had an affect on you, you wanted to please him. Maybe it was because he was so hard to be happy. You couldn't help it though, no matter how much you fought your own instincts, you always submitted to him.

You tripped over your own feet as shuffled towards him, now sat up on the edge of his bed, in nothing but boxers and his special necklace. His large hands took up the entirety of your hips as he pulled you so close, his nose was mere centimeters from your stomach. "Sit down princess" You merely whimpered at his nickname, as he pulled you down onto his lap, curling your legs in between the crook of his forearm and bicep. You wrapped your own arms are his neck and placed your head on his shoulder. He let out a chuckle, whispering something along the lines of "you're not close enough" before dropping your legs onto his knee, and gently guiding your torso to sit straight up. His thumb and index held your chin softly, yet firmly in their grasp as he stared at you, before finally speaking. "I'm sorry Y/N." You tried to stop him, beginning to explain that he didn't need to apologize, however you were shut up when a finger went straight into your mouth, whether it was shock or the finger itself that got you quiet, you weren't sure, but it worked. "You're gonna suck on that, and you're gonna listen. Understood?" He hissed slightly as you nodded your head and suctioned your cheeks to his finger, swirling your tongue and swinging your legs in contentment. 

"I should never take away your right as an adult woman, to make a decision about your own life." He sucked in a breath, looking away from you, surely trying not to focus on the fact that you were letting out quiet moans of happiness as your tongue slipped up to his nail gliding back down to the webbing of his hand. "I made a promise to myself the first day I met you. That Id protect you, even if I had to die in the process." You hummed an "mhmm" in response, he pushed down a growl, squeezing your thigh gently before continuing. "I thought.." your hands had moved to his wrist, giving you a proper grip on the appendage currently in your mouth, you closed your eyes dragging his finger to your uvula, opening them as you pulled it out with a pop. 

Your intention wasn't to seduce him, but you couldn't help yourself. He had found one of your dirty little secrets. You loved it. You revelled in the taste of him coating your tongue, nearly falling apart atop him. You almost forgot he was talking until he muttered an impatient "oh fuck it." Grabbing the back of your head, a clump of hair forming in his grasp as he yanked your lips towards his. He hesitated only for a moment, as if to tease you, like he hadn't deprived you of his touch for 6 months already. You whimpered almost silently, your lips so close you could feel them grazing each other with each breath. He grinned when he felt your nails dig into his shoulder, taking that as a cue, he slowly pushed your luscious pink lips into his. You moved passionately, gently. Both of you savoring each moment, every breath, every collision of top lip to bottom lip, every repressed moan finally coming to the surface. His teeth gently grazed your pout before sucking it into his mouth, and calmly, as if he were the most patient man in the world, gliding his tongue into yours. You let a sigh of relief escape your nose, swinging a leg over his other knee so that you were sat on his pelvis, arms wrapped around his neck, hair dangling on his face. 

You'd always expected Dean to be rougher than Sam, but not like this. Not with so much passion, so much want. You'd only dreamt of him touching you like this. His blistered palms gliding from your lower back, to your ribs, back to your shoulder blades, before falling agonizingly slow to your bum. His hands moved as if he were starved in the dessert, and he was still questioning if you were a mirage. Gentle, yet reassuring himself this was real. Fingers bruised each one of your cheeks, kneading into the flesh, thumbs gliding under the sides of your panties. 

Your own hands slid to his neck, fingers cradling the back of his head, thumbs on his jawline as you ground down on his length and gasped into his delectable mouth. "Good lord Sweetheart." He hissed, a sound only a man could make rose from his throat causing you to shudder in his hands and press your breasts into his chest. He pulled you closer, grinding his member into your heat. You crumbled under the pressure, your forehead colliding with his as you whispered out his name, squeezing your eyes shut and allowing obscene words to fly out of your mouth without consequence. 

His soft touch trailed from your bum, to the side of your hip, slipping into your panties as he slowly allowed his hand to fall to your wet mound. As if he was just as relieved as you were, he exhaled, head falling forward onto your collar bone as his index traced gentle circles on your clit, slow and sensual. You were grunting, gasping for breath and yanking down on his mess of locks. Your hips moved in a circular motion as he continued his torture, kissing on your soft flesh, canines occasionally grazing your neck. He allowed his lips to suckle your skin after his love bites, causing you to squeeze your eyelids so hard you saw stars. The tender back and forth movement of his index finger picked up the pace, yet remained merciful. You dropped your head out of weakness, low enough for your lips to graze his delicious ear as you moaned gratitude for his magnificent touch. "That's it baby. Cum on top of me." He growled right back, his free hand giving a light swat to your bum, causing you to jerk in just the right motion, at just the right time. His finger pressing down on your nub just a little bit harder, allowing your release as his palm pressed against your mound and his fingers pulled your hair hard enough to give him access to your bare neck. Your body was still reacting to the relief as you jerked your hips on his pelvis and gripped his shoulders for dear life. 

You'd never been so tenderly touched in all your life. He didn't rush you onto your back, or force your legs open for more. Instead, he massaged your thighs and pecked your shoulders, giving light kisses to your cheek and temple before finally landing on your lips. His mouth moved in a reassuring motion, telling you that you could trust him, that he wasn't gonna give you anything you couldn't handle. You pulled back, giggling into your hand and pushing a strand of hair behind your ear. You were so excited that he'd finally shown emotion toward you that you couldn't help but laugh. However, his face remained serious, eyes trailing from your nose, to your mouth, breasts, thighs, all the way to your feet. Just the look he gave you, stopped your chuckles as you stared back him just as seriously. You bit your lip. "What?" 

"You don't want to know sweetheart" He mumbled, stare boring into your soul, before giving another smack to your bum. You jumped on response, moan slipping past your teeth. "Oh baby if I could hear that for the rest of my life..." he whispered, almost to himself as he smoothly placed you on your back, abs pressing into your soft stomach, pelvis prying your legs apart. His hand came up, pushing your hair out of your face before kissing your forehead and cupping your jaw. His hard on pressing into your cunt was making you horny all over again, you whimpered, looking away, ashamed as your hips jerked against him. He pulled you back to his gaze, eyebrows furrowed, lips puckered, before asking "You want more baby?" You were almost scared to answer, but your body had no problem doing all the work for you, as your head nodded and you lip tucked between your teeth. You let out a nervous breath before responding "Yes please" 

He growled, voice gruff, as if trying to contain himself "You're such a good girl. Using please" he praised, pushing his clothed length into your warm cunt. Your breath shook as your hands encircled his biceps and squeezed for dear life, your thighs mimicking the motion on his hips. "Thank you." You muttered in response, eyes rolling back. 

Your body had never reacted to anyone this way. You'd been so depraved of his touch, it was overstimulating you. You were surrounded in lust, everything in that moment was Dean. Nothing else mattered. You just wanted more. 

His fingers played with the bottom hem of Sammys shirt, he quirked an eyebrow with a cocky smirk "Do you want this off baby girl?" 

You nodded quickly. Obliging to the unspoken chemistry, sitting up for him to slip the grey material over your head and lying on your back once again. It didn't take him long. He got one glance of your breasts before a primal urge overtook him and his stubble graced the plump flesh. You were breathing so heavy in anticipation you thought you'd pass out, as his index and thumb worked a nipple, and his mouth enveloped the other. "Oh god" Your hips moved on their own accord, wiggling under his causing him to pinch harder on your nubs, attempting to control himself. 

His rough hands engulfed each mound, pushing them together and grasping so tight you knew they'd bruise. But you didn't care, you loved it. You loved that he was taking his time, but he couldn't quite control himself that well. Something about Dean losing his willpower because of you, turned you on. You bit your lip at the thought. 

His tongue slid from your breast bone, down the middle of your stomach, past your belly button, to the top lining of your underwear. You whispering to yourself, begging God to have mercy on your soul. He must've heard because a chuckle reverberated from the bottom of your tummy UP to your throat. He made quick work of your panties, sliding them down your plump thighs, past your ankles, before flicking them across the room.

You propped up on your elbows, sure to get a view. The poor man looked at your pussy as if it were a thanksgiving feast, and damn did he eat well. His lips pressed a tender kiss to yours, suckling on the flesh before gliding you open with his tongue, slowly flicking over your clit and slipping back down to your tight hole. Your thighs fought his hands, as he pried them apart, making sure you couldn't run away from him. You never thought a man French kissing your cunt could feel so good. 

His 5 O'clock shadow rubbing up against your inner legs as he moaned helplessly into your mound. His tongue made good work, as it slid up and down, dipping in and out, gradually circling your bundle of nerves until you were begging him for more. "For the love of God Dean, please!" You yelped, body convulsing, pleading to release. He was grunting into your most private of body parts, causing vibrations to move through your clit. It was almost enough to get you to cum, but you needed more and he knew that. His mouth was dancing around the area that you needed most. "Please." You whimpered, elbows caving as your head fell onto the pillow and your back arched, causing your hips to grind down onto his torturous lips. Hearing your final plea, he entwined his fingers with yours, pulling your cunt even harder onto his face, tongue now pushing directly onto your clit, viscously tracing circles. You let go of his hands, filing yours into his brown locks, gripping hard as you ground down on his nose, chin, and delectable tongue. His own palms left your sides and cupped your bum before landing on your inner thighs, pushing them apart, lapping at your swollen clit before you came apart. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head, everything was black as your knuckles turned white in his hair and your abs burned curling into a ball, so that your breasts were flat with your thighs. He lapped at your cum, moaning and groaning, as if he tasted his favorite desert for the first time. His head moved from side to side, trying to get every last drop as you fell back and gulped deep breaths into your lungs. 

He climbed up the length of your body, taking in immense amounts of oxygen as well, before collapsing onto your chest and grinning down at you like a kid on Christmas. You giggled at his wide eyes and gleeful expression, before taking the heel of your palm and attempting to wipe away the wetness on his chin. Instead he pinned your wrist above your head and reprimanded you for trying to take away the best part. You laughed "And what does that mean?"

"Well I gotta save it for later baby." He responded as if it was the easiest answer in the world. You rolled your eyes. "Dean, you can eat me out any time you want as long as it's like that every time."

He hummed, your head in the space between his bicep and forearm, as he leant down and gave you a soft peck on the lips. You liked the way you tasted, so much so that your tongue grazed his bottom lip before entering his mouth and savoring all the wetness that he had worked for. He moaned atop you, grinding his cock into your now overly sensitive pussy. You let a vulgar noise slip out into the air. "God dammit woman I can't get enough of you." You'd never heard Deans voice like this. So restrained, dominant and gravelly at the same time. It made you realize you'd jump off a bridge if he used that voice when he told you to do so.

Before you knew it, his cock was sprung free from his boxers. He pushed his head onto your swollen clit, causing you to yelp, your body jerking in response. "Tell me what you want Princess." 

"You." You responded instantly, breathlessly. However, it wasn't the right answer as he continued his ministrations. He knew that he was torturing you, he knew damn well how difficult it was for you to form words when he was teasing you with his hefty length. He didn't care though, and you knew it. He wanted his answer, and he wouldn't give you what you longed for until you obliged. You strangled out the words "Inside of me, please"

He praised you, gently whispering "that's my good girl" in your ear as he slowly pushed his tip into your entrance. "You're so tight kitten." He hissed, pushing himself further, halfway in now. You were gasping for air, back arched, as your head pushed into the pillow and your mouth hung open. His hands never left your skin as he sunk deeper into your cunt, roaming your sides, thumbs pressing into your hip bones before he ground his thick meat into you. His pelvis lulling you into a coma, rolling slowly and passionately into your sweet little body. He hadn't even thrust yet, just pushed himself deeper and deeper, rubbing his chest against yours, cupping your ass with each motion, growling into your ear. "You're mine. You've always been mine"

You could hardly muster up a reaction "I know baby." Came your breathless reply. He must've been satisfied, as his torso rose above you, eyes entranced by the sight of you beneath him, before he agonizingly slow pulled his length out of you, you didn't have enough time to protest as he slammed back into your awaiting cunt. You slapped a hand over your mouth as you screamed his name. 

He didn't like that.

His palms engulfed your wrists above your head as he began plowing harder and faster into you. "Go on baby. Scream for me." He ground out before he pinched a nipple between his teeth, and you did. You screamed for him, loud and clear, until you were seeing stars. Your legs quaking as he drove into you like an animal in heat. You could feel your pussy throbbing, convulsing, as you orgasmed for the first time on Dean Winchesters cock. As you came, he whispered praise into your ear.

"Such a good girl."

"Good job princess"

" I'm so proud of you." 

And just like that, he was leaking inside of you, as you came down from your high. He collapsed onto your chest, breathing heavily into your ear, causing you to chuckle. "What?" He grunted.

"That tickles when I'm not horny." You giggled. 

"Oh does it really?" He raised his head, a shit eating grin staring down at you before he started snorting and breathing onto your ear lobe. You burst into a fit of giggles as his fingers poked at your rib cage, one of your well known ticklish spots. Gradually the tickling became soft tracing and gentle kisses before he rolled onto his back, pulled you into him, and said the one thing you never expected him to say. 

"I've loved you since day one Princess"

~~~~~~~ 

Sam grumpily tossed and turned in his bed, hearing the two of you go at it made his cock so hard it almost started to hurt. He grumbled into his pillow before whispering to himself "She's in so much trouble tomorrow."


End file.
